Project Summary The Indiana State Department of Health (ISDH) Food Protection Program is working to implement the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) which includes ten standards designed to promote the development of a high-quality manufactured food regulatory program which includes a uniform basis for measuring and improving the performance of prevention, intervention, and response activities. The ISDH Food Protection Program has made progress in conforming with the ten standards of MFPRS, but much work is needed to better address the remaining gaps and to evaluate implementation success and determine steps necessary to ensure sustainability and practicality of our processes. Conformance with MFRPS allows the program to focus on risk and prevention, rather than event and reaction, ensures program consistency and promotes quality assurance and improvement efforts. MFRPS also promotes a national Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS) which is mandated by the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA). The mission of the Indiana State Department of Health is to promote and provide essential public health services; the vision is a healthier and safer Indiana. The elements within each standard assist the Food Protection Program to focus on critical components of its regulatory program necessary to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. This funding opportunity will aid our agency to strengthen its capability to better direct food safety and regulatory activities to reduce foodborne illness hazards. Finally, IFSS represents a seamless partnership among federal, state, local, territorial, and tribal agencies to achieve a safer food supply. While the ISDH Food Protection Program has established many necessary partnerships, there is still room for improvement.